The legend of Ala and Shooting Star
by Dark Cat
Summary: Link is back from his last quest foundidng a new Kingdom and a new destiny... complete
1. Prologue

"The legend of Ala and Shooting Star" **__**

"The legend of Ala and Shooting Star"

__

"Long time ago the land was rule by many creatures, some of them were call mythology and some of them said there where made by the imagination. But some people still said that they were real and they still alive… a great example of them is the legend of the two strongest and wise dragons who fought between them destroying his own brother… and even his own life"

**__**

Prologue

Thousand of years before the land was created, the beautiful goddess Din, Nayru, Farore and their young sister Destiny crated all races. Giving each one an important and special gift.

"Din don't you think that evil creatures are too dangerous?" asked Nayru a little worried. Still smiling Farore said that it was all right, because they needed them to keep balance.

Destiny ignored her sisters still looking to gift that she left.

"Destiny what gift did you gave?" asked Din changing subject.

Destiny only closed her eyes while she responded in a serious, but calm voice.

"Sisters… my dear sisters Din gave the power… Nayru the Wisdom… Farore the courage and I… I gave them the two most simple, but yet strong things… I gave them the power of the pure magic and the honor of the courage and wisdom… maybe I think maybe this gift one day will made a war" after her last words tears where on her eyes. Nayru understanding the fears of her sister walked to her side hugging her.

"I know that our gifts will be try to be use to cause pain and suffering… but we also created and chosen the ones who will prevail the peace in the land… Cheer up Destiny… maybe one day you will see that your gifts will be use how they are suppose to be use."

Wiping her tears away Destiny smiled to her sister saying with a shy voice. " I'm not going to be part of the Triforce… the power of the destiny can't be controlled" Din agreed with her sister telling her that no matter what happen her triangle will be there. Nayru and Farore smiled making her sister smile.

That was the last day the goddess saw her sister Destiny, but they knew when she would be needed she will be there.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One **__**

Chapter One

" The strange kingdom"

After five years of traveling Link was sleeping in his cabin, while a bright fairy wake up hearing the sound of the sailor that where preparing the arrival. Yawning she looked to her blond friend who was sleeping. Slowly walked in front of his nose yelling at him to wake up.

Instantly hearing the sound of her voice Link wake up looking her friend, While Navi was looking the commotion waiting him to be ready

"So what's up Nav… something new?" asked Link sitting on his bed tidying up a little his hair then putting his cap. 

"Hey time you wake up… we have just arrive… soon we will at home Link" said Navi with a lot of excitement.

Link smiled as he remembered when he started his trip looking for more adventure and for his good fortune he found his friend Navi.

When they disembarked in the port the sound of horse call their attention, then they saw that some sailor where having problems to disembark Epona who was angered fighting against the ropes they putted on her neck.

Link sighed heavily as he whistled, instantly Epona raised her ears and jumped down to the port galloping where he was. The sailors scared by her force let her go seeing the strange scene.

Link took off the ropes and jumped over her caressing her horsehair.

"Hi There girl… ready to go home… let's see if you still are the fastest horse in all Hyrule" said Link happily as Epona neighed starting her way.

They where ridding in full speed entering deep forest, Epona a little sacred started walking while Link and Navi became ready for any attack.

"Don't you think this is weird…I don't remember a forest in the entrance of Hyrule" said Link to Navi who was trying to calm down herself.

Then in the middle of the forest Link head a cry, he looked to Navi who looked to his eyes as she flied in front of him.

"Did you hear that… didn't you? Let's cheek out maybe someone is in trouble," said Navi as Link took Epona where the source of the crying was. Founding a little girl sat on rock crying.

Link dismounted Epona walking toward the girl, she was six years old, she had blond hair like gold and bright green eyes, she was wearing a long purple dress with short sleeves.

"Don't get near me or I will scream" said the little girl hiding behind a tree when she saw him. 

"Hey I won't hurt you… My name is Link what's yours?" asked friendly to the scared girl.

"Mary…and I'm lost… could you help me," said shyly the little girl walking in front of the tree.

Link smiled warmly as he nodded asking her where did she live. The girl said the she was from the great kingdom of Darconia.

Link smiled while he helped the little girl to mount Epona, Navi quickly studied her while she become friendly with the girl.

"So tell me where is the entrance to your home" asked Link guiding gently Epona in the forest. Mary told him how to find her home and before they could enter more deep in the forest a red-haired girl stooped them smiling brightly when she saw that her sister was okay.

"Mary thanks Destiny that you are okay… I was looking for you… mother want's to see you," said the red-haired girl, she was seventeen years old. She was dressed in green with in the same type of dress like her sister, her skin was quite pale, but her eyes where a combination between gray and red making them look lilac.

"Forgive my rudeness, My name is Draca princess of the Kingdom of Darconia and the little passenger you got there is my little sister Mary" She said with a polite voice.

Link presented himself and Navi while he escorted them to their homes. 

Link told Draca and Mary that he was an adventurer always looking for new quest, but recently he had the feeling that he should return home. Draca and Link quickly became friend as they entered her homeland.

The kingdom of Darconia was beautiful and amazing. 

The people were very occupied and for a strange reason two statutes covered the castle. One of the was a long dragon wearing some kind of medallion on his neck, it was looking like he was fighting the other one who was with his head down and open mouth ready to strike. It was the same long as the other and also wearied a medallion. 

Link curious asked Draca what was the meaning of the dragons. She smiled brightly as she explained.

"Long time ago… our dear good Destiny gave us two gifts, The power of the pure magic and the honor of the wisdom and courage. Our family and race for thousand of years protected this gift, but a terrible thing happened their power was so strong that people started strive after their power… making them split up in two. The Dragon with the medallion of a tear means the Honor, Truth, Wisdom, Courage and the pure side of the magic. The other dragon with the medallion of a flame means the power, hate and black side of the magic. My ancestor fearing that one day and evil man tried to use their power they sealed way the medallion and their key to open the temple where they lay."

Link was surprised, he learned many things in the past five years, but there was no comparison. Their culture was very old and rich in history. 

Link still amazed smiled to Draca, who took Link where her mother was. There in the throne room, sat on a throne with form of a dragon was a lady like forty years old, gray eyes, long and silver hair; Her face was pale but showed wisdom more than her age.

"Mother I want you to know Link from the land of Hyrule… he was the one who found Mary" said Draca to her mother walking to her side.

The queen smiled as Link bend over one knee. "It's a pleasure to meet you…so please arise chosen one from Farore… My name is Draconis queen of dragons and the beautiful land of Darconia… I know you are thinking about why I know that you are the champion of the goddess of courage. We the dragons have live thousand of years with the great bless of our goddess Destiny so champion of Farore what do you think about my kingdom."

Link was perplexed and summoning all his courage said while he stood up.

"It's a honor to meet you your highness, and let me tell you that I haven't seen in all my years of travel a land as beautiful and amazing like this… If you let me I will like to know more about you country."

Draconis looked his blue eyes, then in serious voice she said.

"Hear me out Link your land soon will be in trouble as our land and when that day came… All you want to know will be told… We shall fight arm in arm, but until that day I can not let you knew more that just had been told… I hope that you enjoyed your trip and one of our guards personally will take you to the entrance of your home." 

Link only nodded as he walked out the room, Draca angered scolded her mother for her rudeness while her mother told her to trust her… Draca smiled when her mother gave her a necklace with a pendant of a blue tear telling her to give it to Link.

Draca ran after him founding him caressing Epona waiting the guard.

"Link wait I… I want to give you this as proof of our friendship I know you will take good care of it" said Draca giving him the necklace. Link smiled and thanked her, but before he mounted Epona Draca give him a kiss on the cheek making him blush. With all set Link said goodbye to her as he started ridding back to Hyrule.

Author: hello there… please reviews my story and I hope that you will enjoy. I promise to put the next chapter as son as I can.


	3. Chapter Two

chapter two of ala **__**

Chapter two

"Back Home"

Link and Navi where entering to Hyrule Field when the guard who was guiding the say goodbye to them ridding back to his kingdom. Still curious about Darconia Link looked to the strange necklace wondering if he will see Draca again.

"Hey Link… That was weird, I think maybe we will know the truth about Darconia and her people… Like she said Hyrule and Darconia will fight arm in arm against a powerful enemy", said Navi looking the blue sky. 

"Maybe you are right, but for the last five years Hyrule was in peace. I really don't think that soon we will have a war… Let's just forget all this things and go back home… I really wish to see Saria", After Link finished talking with Navi, He rode to the entrance of Kokiri forest. 

When he was on the entrance Mido angered stooped Link. "There is no way you can pass to our land… so go away". Said The angered Kokiri making Link only smiled while Navi angered scolded Mido for not letting Link pass.

"Hey hear me out you… little runt if you continue doing this I will punish you… and believe me I won't have mercy" said Navi shining in bright red color. Link laughing at all this ignores Mido and calmed Navi who was about to start a fight.

They ignored the little runt like Navi said and walked to the Sacred Forest Meadow, remembering their way to The Lost Woods. In there Link found his best friend Saria sat on rock playing her Ocarina. Link stood there in silence hearing the beautiful melody. When she finished playing Link clapped while Navi started Laughing at the surprise face of Saria.

"¡Link! Oh my goddess you are back" said the little girl running toward him, Link hugged Saria a few minutes then she looked back to him. Her eyes were sparking with joy to see his friend again. Link and Saria walked to the entrance of the temple where they sat on the trunk of a tree. Saria asked Link to told her all about his trip.

Link happily told her about his quest, he told her about every land he knew. Saria was amazed with his story, they change the subject when Saria notice that Navi was with Link.

"Look like you found your lost friend" said Saria smiling friendly to Navi. "Well that was a long story… I got lost in the search of the golden helmet of Mambrino and for my lucky I found a fountain where the Great Fairy asked me if I could help her to find one of her fairies. Like you know I promised that I would found her, when I recovered the helmet I found that the thieves had prisoner the fairy and for my surprise that fairy was Navi… When we went back to the see the great Fairy she gave Navi permission to accompany me making her my guardian… that's how I got my friend back" said Link in soft voice while Navi was shining in a bright blue color.

They talked for hours then Link stood up saying goodbye to her and promising that he will come to visit. Saria kissed Link cheek hoping to see him soon. Link walked out the Kokiri Forest mounting Epona ridding directly to the castle.

Navi asked Link why there where ridding toward the castle, but Link only told her that he couldn't wait to see Zelda. He missed her so much and now that he was back he would like to talk to her.

******************

In Hyrule castle Zelda was on her room reading again the letter that Link had send her a few months ago. She sighed hoping that soon he will back home, then a knock on her door took her out from her thoughts. Guarding the letter she saw that Impa opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Aren't we a little happy today" said Zelda sitting on her bed. Impa walked a few steps telling her with a simple voice. "Come on Zelda… scared that something new would happen? Well your father want's to see you," said Impa while she smiled a bit more. Zelda stood up looking herself in the mirror asking with a disappointed voice.

"What does father want with me now… have come an other prince or just because he feel little alone?" said Zelda walking out her room. Impa putted her hand on her shoulder while she said in a whisper. "Believe me after this you too will have a bright smile on your face".

With all said Zelda and Impa walked down stairs entering to the throne room where her father was talking with Link. "Oh here it is the beautiful treasure of this old man, Zelda Link have come to visit and I was offering him to stay and live with us as your protector… so what do you think dear?" said the king with a bright smile. The king knew Link very well and it was like son for him. 

Link quickly made a simple reverence when he saw that Impa and Zelda entered the room. Impa tried not to laugh when she saw that the boring face of the princess a bright smile appeared. "Is good to see you again Princess, You Highness I will gladly accept your offer". Said Link to King not taking his eyes away from Zelda. 

The king brightly smiled while he told Zelda to show him his room, Zelda smiled while Link and her walked out the room happy to see each other. Impa looked to the king while she said. "If you majesty let me say a word I will like to know why you do that".

The king laugh as he saw the curiosity of Impa. "Well I know Link since he was a little boy, He had always been like a son to me. But when he went away five years ago searching for new adventures… I think you know the point I'm going, Look at Zelda know she has the same smile when she was twelve years old… The same smile before Link went away…Now I must leave I will have a meeting with the king of Levana" said the king walking away to his studio. 

Link and Zelda where in the principal garden talking.

"So tell me about your quests, I see that you found Navi" said Zelda sitting on the edge of her fountain. Link smiled while he looked to the garden, everything was like he remembered.

"Well after I left I found many Lands… some of them needed a hero and some of them where more to enjoy and relax. All of them where beautiful and incredible, but never as beautiful Like Hyrule and it's Princess." Said Link looking to her eyes. Zelda instantly blushed with his complement.

"Hey what about Darconia… I thought you like it… and don't tell me that it wasn't as beautiful as Hyrule". Said Navi Sitting on Links head. Zelda curious looked to Navi then to Link who was thinking in her words. 

"Maybe you are right Navi, Darconia was a beautiful and marvelous country, but I don't that any land could be more beautiful that Hyrule… our Home land" said Link to Navi making her clear that for him always Hyrule will be the most beautiful Land.

Zelda between confusion and curious asked Link if had met the Kingdom of Darconia, Link nodded while he started describing it. Zelda heard every word, but when he finish she said.

"Link I don't know what to say… Well did you know that the Kingdom of Darconia disappeared thousand of years ago? That kingdom is only a legend, the land of Dragons disappeared as the dragons. Link the dragons doesn't exist any more." Said Zelda trying to convince him as Link looked perplex to her words

Link studied her face while he looked to the necklace that Draca gave him, feeling a little confuse shock his head telling her that she believe what she want to believe, but he was sure that the great kingdom of Darconia existed and the dragon race still alive. 

They changed subject and continued talking until Impa came out telling that the king was waiting them to have dinner. Link helped Zelda to stood up and walked arm in arm to the dining room where the King Harkinian and the King of Leaven where waiting them.

After the dinner Link went to his room tired of the long day, then he looked the necklace while he was on his window thinking in what Zelda told him, but deep inside of him knew that she was wrong.

"Draca… I know that you are real… I only hope to see you again and know the mysterious secrets of you race" said Link in a whisper looking to the full moon.

Then in the palace of Darconia Draca was seeing the full moon, she was sat on the edge of her balcony thinking about what happened. "I wonder if Link is seeing the Moon… I know that one day we will met again, but if that happens then the force of Ala will be needed and the prophecy will come true… Oh Destiny mother of us please gives me the wisdom that I need". Said Draca to the night. Then feeling tire she went inside her room to get some sleep. 

Coming soon the next chapter

Author: nice to see you again, please review and well… If you find any mistakes tell me so I will correct them… I usually write the Spanish, which's my home language so… thanks


	4. Chapter Three

chapter three of ala **__**

Chapter Three

"The song of sorrow"

With the First rays of the dawn the Cuccos' crowed to the new day. The sky taking his blue color while the white clouds were dancing with a gentle wind… soon the winter will begin and the Green Land will be covered in white. 

Quickly the days became months, making it six months after Link's back. Our young hero was on his room looking the dawn; Navi woke up seeing his young friend lost in thoughts. "Is something wrong Link?" asked the little fairy flaying to his side.

"No, It's just I have the feeling of someone calling me… maybe I'm a little nervous about the dance tonight" said Link not taking his eyes from the sky. Navi sighed she was more used to cheerful young man.

"Come on cheer up Link or are you going to walk downs stairs with long face? I know you wouldn't do that… Think what Zelda may think If she see you Like this" said Navi sitting on his head. Link at this point started smiling while Navi tried to cheer him up. He sighed and putted his cap while he waked out his room telling to her friend that she was right, he wouldn't let something insignificant like this started to bother him.

He walked out to the Hyrule Field walking toward Kakariko Village, then one cloud covered the sun making some shadow he heard a strange melody. Charmed with the music he took out his ocarina playing the same song… following each note until the song ended and Link heard a voice calling his name.

"Who are you… How did you know my song…Are you the one who is going to end my suffering? If you are please heal my pain" Link tried to find the source of the voice only seeing the shadows were turning deep dark. Link played the Song of Healing that he learned in Termina.

The sky tuned black while a long shadow appeared in front of him, It was the figure of a long Blue dragon. Link couldn't move while the dragon opened his emerald eyes saying with a serious, but soft voice.

"Your Land is in danger… be careful of Shooting Star… Our Master will need your Help… Please remember my song the song of sorrow… You will need it to wake up Ala" after his words the dragon disappeared while the sky turned back in to a sunny day. Link looked to the sky trying to understand what happened then with frustration he went back to the castle for breakfast.

****************

In the middle of a swamp three men walked looking for the entrance to a forbidden temple. All of them where dressed in black while one of them pointed to a strange three. Taking out his map he told his companions that they where in the right place.

Then one of them ran back to tell his Master that they found the Temple. After some hours they cleaned the entrance where a figure of Dragon was in it. Then they heard the steps of their Master. It was man as tall like Ganondorf, he was dressed in red and black armor, his had long and silver hair tidied in tail that fell in his back while his black eyes where as dark like the night.

"Open the gate," said Fhawn in serious voice, the men tried to open the gate using all their force, but it was useless. Then behind the Leader a black wizard appeared saying with a whisper.

"Master Fhawn we will need the key to open the gate…" Fhawn looked to his wizard saying with an evil voice.

"Then we will get the key, four of our men will stay here and protect the temple while we are going to made a little visit to the Kingdom of Darconia".

The silence covered the place while Fhawn and his men walked away.

****************

The night came with gentle winds as in the Land of Hyrule the palace was on the celebration of the eighteen years of the Princess Zelda.

The king was sat on his table talking with some guest, that night many countries where reunited in one room. Zelda who was more beautiful that ever dressed in a lilac dress was dancing with the son of the King of Levana prince Drake. 

Link was near the entrance of the room laying his back on the wall, he was still confused about what happened in the morning, but right now his mind was concentrated in Zelda's Safety. 

The palace and the air were covered with joy and music while Navi flew where his friend was, but before she could say a thing one guard entered in the room walking behind him was a guard Dressed with armor of Darconia. The music suddenly stopped as the King Harkinian asked what happened. The guard from Darconia looked up and saw Link who now was walking toward him and with a desperate voice said.

"You… You must be the one that the princess have been talking about… Please sir Help us Darconia is under attack… They tried to steal the key… The Princess Draca is missing…" before he could finish his words the man fell in the ground coughing blood.

Link knelt in front of him asking wit fear and desperation. "When did this happened…and who is the responsible of this?" Link didn't notice that the guard looked to the necklace that Draca gave him while he said with his last breath. "Ala… you have the key… help Princess Draca" and with that he fell in the ground death.

Link stood up and ran out directly whistling for Epona who was waiting him, angered he mounted his horse and started ridding directly to Darconia.

Author: I will continue writing… so review I want to know if you like the idea.


	5. Chapter Four

chapter four of ala **__**

Chapter Four

"The Key"

The night covered everything making the moon look so bright while Link rode directly to Darconia. When he was in the entrance of the kingdom woman with brow hair and amber eyes stooped him, she was dressed like a sorceress but with a strange armor. Her horse was brown with horsehair. 

"Who are you?" asked the young woman taking out her sword ready to attack. Link calmed Epona while he said in an angered voice. "My name is Link… I come from Hyrule".

After his words the girl looked to Link and saw the necklace then changing her tone of voice said.

"We don't have much time Link… I'm Miura Di Mauro royal Guard of Princess Draca… Follow me I will take you where the royal family is… The queen wants to see you" 

After her words Miura started ridding to the center of the forest, Link was right behind her when they stopped in front an old tree. Miura took out her flute and playing a melody like the one he heard in the morning, slowly the tree vanished. Miura and Link dismounted entering in cave where she guided him to a basement where two guards were protecting the royal Family.

After climbing a latter Miura guide Link to a room where Queen Draconis was claming down her young daughter Mary. When the door opened Mary quickly stood up running toward Miura asking her if she found Draca. 

Link looked to the Queen who stood up and said with a serious voice said walking toward him. "The time has come… The evil soon will break the barrier freeing Shooting Star… My daughter Draca is protecting the key, but her life is in danger… I ask you Champion of Farore will you help us… If Shooting Star wake up all the kingdoms will be in danger… so what do you say?" While her last words where covered with sadness.

Link looked to the strong queen that was in front of him and with a smile full of hope said. "I will gladly help you… Please you Highness I want you to come back at Hyrule with me… Where I guarantee that you will be safe from any danger". 

The queen looked into Links eyes and smiling she told Miura to prepare everything for their trip. Before they started their way back to Hyrule the queen gave the order to Miura to accompany Link in his quest and bring back safe and sound her daughter

****************

The same night after the dance ended Zelda was in Links room seeing the stars while she wondered what happened, Navi was on her shoulder trying to cheer up the princess with hopeful words.

Impa and the king had a little talk about what happened during the dance trying to understand the situation. After Midnight Impa went to see if Zelda was sleep founding her room empty, a little worried she wondered where Zelda could be. Then while the idea passed on her head she walked directly to Links room where she found that Zelda and Navi where sleep on Links bed. Smiling to herself she closed the door hoping that soon they will see the truth.

In the morning while the bright rays of the sun entered Zelda wake up with the sound of horse steps. Quickly she stood up and went to her room changing her cloths, when she walked down stairs she found her father in the entrance talking with a woman, on her right side was Miura and next to her father were Link and Impa.

Then her father and the queen entered in his studio where Draconis told everything to the King Harkinian. Impa stood near the door waiting for orders while Miura was trying to comfort the little Mary.

Link walked out to the principal garden sitting on the edge of the fountain. Zelda looking that Link was okay walked in front of him asking with a worried face while she sat next to him.

"Link… I'm so glad that you are okay… What happened? I was worried about you". But Link only looked away not responding Zelda felt tears in her eyes as she stood up in front of him saying.

"Link why are you doing this to me… I was so worried about you… yesterday when you left I felt my heart died… I waited for you all night and… and when you didn't come back I thought that something happened to you… Please Link talk to me…" her last words where like whisper while she started crying.

Link felt his heart sank on his chest he quickly stood up and hugged her friend caressing her hair. "Zel… Please don't cry… I promise that everything will be all right" after his words Zelda stepped back looking his blue eyes. Saying with soft and angered voice.

"Don't you understand Link… I don't care if everything is fine… I… I… care about you… So please stop saying that everything will be all right because the only thing I really care is you". Link looked to her and without thinking he kissed her. Zelda at first was surprised by the kiss, and then she wound her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

Breathless they looked to each other eyes while Link said before kissing her lips again "I love you… I love you more than life itself… please Zelda don't cry". After a sweet kiss Zelda told Link that she love him with all her heart and soul making him promise her that he will never leave her.

She rested her head on his chest while he hugged her protectively, after a few minutes Miura walked out founding the couple, hating to interrupt them she said with a serious voice.

"Link is time to go… I Know where they took her… so we must hurry up" after her words Miura walked away leaving them alone while Zelda hugged him tight against her hoping that he would come back again.

****************

Meanwhile Fhawn was scolding his men for letting the queen escape. Then angered looked to Draca who was sitting on the floor looking at him with hate. 

Fhawn walked in front of grabbing her from the arm making her to stood up while he said.

"Well little Princess Draca if you want to continue alive tell me where is the key" Draca was silent while she looked away. In rage he slapped her while he yell.

"Tell me you little bitch… Where is the key of the temple" Draca looked him while she said in a soft voice.

"I won't tell you… Kill me if you want, but you are not going to hear a word from me" then the silence covered the place while the dark wizard said. "I know how to make her talk… leave us alone please".

Fhawn and his men left Dinro the black Wizard with the young princess; Draca looked to his gray eyes while he whispered softly in her ear.

"I know how proud your race is… and I won't lie to you… My name is Dinro Gildgrin… I know that you have heard of me… I'm the one who killed your father and the same one who helped to hide the temples… so tell me Little Draca where is the Key".

Draca started to cry while his voice become more and more strong. Then Minutes after they talked Dinro walked out the room smiling brightly while he said to Fhawn where the key was. Happy Fhawn called his men as they ride in full speed where the key was.

Link and Miura rode all the way to Phantom Forest where the key was… while they where ridding Navi said worried. 

"Hey listen… as soon as we enter the forest… we should be careful of the demons" Link and Miura only nodded while they entered in the Forest.

The place was covered by a dip mist making Epona and Hance (Miura's Horse) nervous. Walking slowly they tried to find the path that will take them to the key, then they heard the steps of horses, hiding behind some trees they saw that Fhawn and his men were entering the forest while Dinro was making Draca guide them.

Link took out his sword, but Miura stooped him telling him that the best was to follow them and when they got the key they will rescue Draca and the key. Link nodded as they left their horses following them.

They entered in the center of the forest where Draca said Looking to an old statue of a snake with wings. "There in the mouth of the guardian is the key said Draca with a serious voice while she tried to walk away. Exited Fhawn told one of his men to retrieve the key.

The man waked in front of the statue and took off the necklace that had a red pendant with the form of a flame in the middle of it was the form of red dragon with black eyes. Instantly after the man retrieved the necklace the statute become alive biting the man eating his head, then with a growl attacked Fhawn who took out his sword. Draca scared hide behind a tree while the guardian of the key started killing them. Dinro angered made a magic spell while a black bubble surround the guardian, but before he could pick up the necklace Link and Miura attacked them. 

In rage Fhawn was fighting against Link who told Miura to retrieve the necklace and ran away. Miura tried to pick up the necklace, but the guardian escaped from his prison and attacked her. Link seeing his friend in danger strike against the guardian, taking this opportunity Fhawn picked up the necklace and ran way. Dinro tried to run way but before he could escape the guardian attacked and killing him. Miura was been heal with Navi's magic while Link was fighting against the guardian. Loosing the battle Link fell in the ground and when the snake was going to attack him it saw the necklace and said with deep voice.

"Ala… master Ala forgive me… I let them took the key"

After that the guardian became a statue again, Miura ran to Links side thinking that he was hurt. When Link stood up he saw the necklace that Draca gave him seeing that in the center of the pendant was the draw of a white dragon.

"They got key… we must hurry up before is too late… we need to see my mother" said Draca walking out the shadows. Link and Miura looked to each other a nodding they started their way back to Hyrule.

They mounted their horses while Draca was ridding with Miura who was still a bit dizzy by the attack. Link was lost in thought again and his mind was trying to understood what the guardian told him… And what they are going to do now that they got the key to wake up Shooting star and the most important of all things who the hell were Ala and Shooting star.

They rode all the day and by Night the arrived a Hyrule castle, When they entered Zelda hugged Link with tears on her eyes while Miura took Princess Draca with her mother and Draca explained her mother what happened. Fearing the worst Draconis told Draca to call Link that she wanted to talk with him.

Link entered in the room where the queen was, after telling him to close the door Draconis said. "Link soon I will leave this world, but I fear that Shooting star will be wake up I can not rest in peace fearing the worst that's why I give you this… if you drink it you will suffer a complete transformation… I know that Ala is smiling at you… But remember when the time come you will have to choose… I trust that you will choose wisely Champion of Farore… because our Dear goddess Destiny will be always at your side helping you…" after her words Link walked out the room. That night the queen Draconis died and Draca became the new ruler of Darconia.

Link was in his room seeing the strange potion that Draconis gave him, Still trying to understand what was happening. Then his door went open as Draca entered saying with a serious voice.

"Link I won't lie to you… But do you remember the story I told you about the two dragons that held the gifts of Destiny our goddess. Well the Red Dragons name is Shooting Star… and the Blue Dragons name is Ala… Long time ago before the power where split in two parts they said that to control Shooting Star you must control Ala… But men only wanted the power of Shooting Star and… and that made them split. Link if Shooting Star wakes up it will destroy everything… That's why we need the force of Ala to protect us… The necklace I gave you is the key to Ala's Temple… but only a man with a pure heart full of honor and truth can wake up Ala… That's what our prophecy says… Please Link say that you will help us… that you will wake up Ala, My mother believe in you so do I" when she finished her words Link could see tears on her eyes. Fearing the worst Link smiled to Draca while he said with a soft, but serious voice.

"I promised your Mother That I will help you… and I will so tell me where is Ala's Temple"

Author: I'm so proud of my work… Please review and sorry for the spelling mistakes ^-^ 


	6. Chapter five

chapter fiver of ala **__**

Chapter Five

"The Awakening"

In the lonely swap Fhawn opened the temple, As they entered the place was a long and huge like a castle. Walking with some torches they found that deep in the principal room was a door with form of a dragon that had in his neck a necklace with a strange medallion. 

Fhawn opened the gate entering to the room where in the middle was an altar; there over it was a beautiful scepter next to a red Medallion. Excited Fhawn walked to the altar noticing that in the back wall of the altar was the painting of a Red dragon covering the sky with his breath, in his neck was a necklace and the medallion while down him was the scepter.

Slowly Fhawn took out the necklace and place it in the center of the medallion, instantly both became one and disappeared while the scepter started glowing bright red, When Fhawn took the scepter the paint in the back wall disappeared becoming a red color. Sacred the men run away while fawn looked that the walk stopped glowing and in there a huge golden eye opened full of hate and anger while his serpent pupil looked the scepter.

*****************

The dawn came slowly that day, while the sky looked strangely red as the day began. The king was in his studio talking with Queen Draca, as Miura was comforting Mary from the death of her mother while the palace was covered by and awful silence.

In the stables of the palace, Link was brushing Epona trying to forget what he talked with Draca, thinking about his decision he caressed his friend while he brushed her hair. 

Navi Worried looked to Link's eyes seeing for the first time in them some fear, scared and worried she tried to make a conversation.

"Link are you sure about all of this… well I mean are you really going to Half-light Mountain?" said Navi sitting on his cap.

"Yes I'm going, and there in no turn back now, I can't walk away, think about it Navi if we don't do something everything will be lost. I don't know if the prophecy is right, If I'm the one who can wake up the great Dragon Ala, but I can't walk away not now, not ever." said Link caressing Epona's Hair. "Then I will go with you," said a soft voice in the room.

Surprised they looked to the entrance of the stable where Zelda was standing. Link dropped the brush as he walked toward her saying with a serious voice.

"No you are not, Zelda listen to me, I don't want anything happen to you. Please Zelda I beg you stay here" said Link taking her hands in his, Zelda felt tears in her eyes as she saw how concern he was.

"I know, but Link no one had ever return back from Half-light Mountain. I'm worried about you," Said Zelda fighting back the tears. Link feeling the same fear he hugged her while she cried in his shoulder.

"I promise that I will come back, I swear in the name of Farore that I will come back"

After some minutes Link walked with Zelda back to the palace, When they entered hand in hand the King smiled as he told them to accompany him to his studio, but before the could move a scream was hear. Link instantly took out his sword as Impa entered the room telling the king in a scared and alarmed voice.

"¡Your majesty, The kingdom of Hazar has been attack… they ask for our help!" 

The King serious told her to took twenty of their best men and go to help them, after his order Link looked to the king eyes and then to Zelda. Link and Impa run out the room taking some of the best warriors of Hyrule and started Ridding toward Hazar.

While they where entering in the dessert land, Link saw that Miura was ridding behind him. Her eyes where focus on the horizon while her horse running with all his force, they rode all the day and by the evening they entered at the Kingdom of Hazar.

Link suddenly stopped looking the horrible scene, all the beautiful land was burn, all was cover with ashes and dust while the air smelled like sulfur, burn wood, melt iron, but the most unbearable of all was the smell of burn human skin.

Link dismounted and walked seeing that all the housed where born and some rest of the people where carbonized like a huge volcano made eruption over them, the soldier shields where melt and some of them still were melting.

The royal guards of Hyrule looked all over the place trying to find any survivor, but it was useless, the only thing that they found where carbonized corpses.

"What the hell happened?" said Link out loud seeing the carbonized body of a woman protecting her child from something. "Hey Link Look in the wall there is a strange mark… it looks like a scratch," said Navi flying in front of Link's face.

Link and Miura walked toward where the mark was and for the first time in all the day Link heard Miura pray to the goddess of Destiny to protect them, confused he looked her eyes and saw the fear that covered them.

"Yes, it was the hell itself who destroyed this kingdom, it was Shooting Star, listen carefully to me Link you must go now to wake Ala or everything will be lost… I promise you that I will protect Hyrule and Zelda, but you must wake up my master," said Miura putting her hands on his shoulder while she said crying.

Link nodded and mounted Epona ridding directly to Half-light Mountain.

****

Author: Hi there, I hope you like it and like always if you tell me my mistakes I will happily correct them.


	7. Chapter Six

chapter Six of ala **__**

Chapter Six

"Life and death"

While the sky was changing of color with the sun set, Link rode in full speed toward Half-light Mountain, Epona was running with all her force not giving up until she die. After a few hours Link slowed Epona seeing in front of him the path that leaded to the Mountain.

There in front of the mountain Link dismounted while Epona tried to cool down walking behind him, Navi flied out Link's cape.

"Link I don't like this… I can feel a strong force in this mountain and is covered by spirit voices that say to be careful and go away. Link let's go back" said Navi changing in a green color while Link summoned his courage, He caressed Epona's forehead telling her to go a safe place, after he saw how her friend galloped away with courage and determination Link started climbing the mountain.

The path was covered with mud, snow and rocks, It was difficult to climb while some parts where collapse making it more difficult to pass and follow.

**************

When the night came, In Hyrule castle Zelda was looking trough the balcony waiting to see Link, her hearth skipped when she saw that the men that her father sent to help where returning safe and sound, no wanting to wait more she ran dawn stairs to see them.

The king was already waiting them when they arrived, all they could bring was long faces and even tears on their eyes. Impa dismounted while she said to the king with a serious voice.

"You majesty, the kingdom of Hazar has been destroy, When we arrived all we could found where corps and a kingdom that was turn to ashes, All was lost we couldn't help them" said Impa showing the king the melt crown of the king of Hazar.

After Impa's words Zelda walked out seeing that Link wasn't with them, Fear crossed her heart while tears where on her eyes when she asked where was Link, Miura fearing, but hoping that he was all right spoke.

" King Harkinian and Princess Zelda, The one who is responsible of the destruction of Hazar and soon of more kingdom is the evil Dragon Shooting Star, After seeing all this, Master Link all ready rode to Half-Light mountain to wake up Ala. And Like the royal guard of Darconia I will sent to bring here all my troops, soon your majesty we will be the next target"

"She is right you highness, I think we should send a word to the Kingdoms of Catalia, Miradur, Levana and Alexandria and tell them to team up with us and with that maybe we can defend Shooting Star for some period" said Draca entering in the conversation.

The king though for a short period then he sent a word to every kingdom telling them the situation and what they are planing to do, After his words all where dismissed, But Zelda stood there looking the night.

Miura felt her heart sank while she walked away hoping and praying to the goddess of destiny to protect Link.

**************

The night came and with the worst for our hero, Link was having troubles to not fell from the mountain while he was between a storm of snow and rain, soaked and cold he walked the slippery and muddy path.

Fearing the worst Link told Navi that he couldn't see with the force of the rain and the dark of the night asking her to guide him, Navi flied in front of him trying her best to guide both of them to a safe place. 

The storm turn worst as the night passed, the sound of Thunders where heard as the shining of flash of lightning's sacred both of them, but they continued their way. Navi was carefully guiding Link when the sound of a thunder made her scream, and before they could understood what happened the path that they where collapsed. 

Navi heard Link scream as he fell from the mountain, with her heart betting like a hammer in her chest she looked for Link hoping that he was all right. The sound of the rain covered the place as Navi started crying with the thought that Link was death, then she heard the sound of a chain knocking against a wall. Flying around trying to found the source of the sound, with her heart full of happiness and tears of joy she saw that Link was hanging from the hookshot.

Whit unbearable pain in the shoulder he climbed to the other side of the path, breathing heavily he overloaded his back in the wall, Navi flied asking if he was okay. Link told her that he was all right just a few scratches, after a few minutes of rest they continue climbing to the top where destiny await them. 

At the first ray of the dawn the rain stopped, Link tired, cold and soaked looked in front of him seeing a strange door that had the form of a dragon wearing a strange necklace and a medallion.

****

Author: Hi, I promise that soon next Chapter… and please review, If you want something special for the final tell me.


	8. Chapter Seven

chapter seven of ala **__**

Chapter Seven 

"The Truth"

Link and Navi stood in front of the strange door that had for of a dragon, Navi looked closely at the door founding that in the medallion of the dragon was an space for some kind of key. Link took off the necklace and inserts it, instantly the door opened. Navi flied in front of Link showing him the way, In the center of the strange temple they found an altar with two dragon statues at it's left and right side, in the center of the altar it had written…

****

"You who want the power of the goddess… you who seek to wake me up… I ask you my song and the reason of your quest" 

Navi was perplexed a song the only way to wake up Ala it was playing a song, but what if they don't know the song then what will they do. Link smiled while he took out his ocarina but before he started playing said.

"I have come to save the life of the ones I care and love"

Navi listened to the strange, beautiful and sad melody that Link played, seconds after he finished a blue flame appeared illuminating the whole temple, Navi sat in Link's shoulder amazed by the flame.

****

"You who ask my power… You who have wake me up… I will help you, your reason and hearth are pure, but my body has lost his strength and my soul his will… The only way to wake me up is giving my soul his will and for that you will need to sacrifice the wisdom, courage and power in the balance of life until that I can't help you…"

After his word the blue flame faded bringing the dark, Link and Navi stood there trying to understand the meaning of his words. They where so distracted not noticing that one of the dragon statues began to move.

Navi flied standing up in the inscription when she heard the noise of rocks breaking, she quickly turned back seeing that behind of Link a huge red eyes glowed while roar was heard.

"LINK WHACH OUT"

Link looked back with Navi scream only seeing a huge claw slashed him, Link closed his eyes while he fell in the ground, the cloth of his chests where ripped and wet in blood. He heard that the beast roared again ready to attack instantly took out his sword and shield covering his head from another attack.

"Navi… tell me what is this"

"It's a dragon… Link attack to head hurry"

Link fell to his knees with the force of another attack seeing that the shield hurt his arm, The dragon roared while it opened his wings trying to intimidate him, Link seen it like a opportunity attacked. The dragon quickly closed his wings on front of him making a shield that protected him from the sword, Link saw that his swords didn't hurt the wings and before he could react the tail hit him like a whip in the back ripping his cloths. When he fell in his knees the dragon opened his wings moving quickly scratching him with it's claw in the ribs toward the back throwing him to a wall, Link knelt coughing blood while the fierce beast run toward him ready for the final blow. Link waited until the last moment making a pirouette (sorry if the word is mistaken, but I couldn't find an other ^_ ^.) The claw almost got him making the dragon down his defense, taking this opportunity Link cut his head.

Navi flied toward him seeing that his cloths where soaked in blood, Link fell to his knees coughing blood while he felt dizzy, Navi worried tried to heal him with her magic, but it was useless Link wound were more deep and serious than what she thought. 

"Come on Link remember you promise to Zelda… so let's get out of here"

Link stood up and walked out the temple feeling more and more sick while he climbed down the mountain, there at the entrance of the mountain was Epona waiting for his master to come back. Link mounted Epona telling her to go back home and in half of the way he faint.

*************************

In the night the palace was covered by the sounds of the noisy meeting of the dinner room. There in the room where reunited all kings discussing what were going to do. In the head of the table was sited the King Harkinian of Hyrule at his right where his daughter Zelda, Greg the king of Alexandria, Marcus the king of Miradur and Sarin the King of Catalia. At the left of the King where Draca, Miura and Haver the king of Levana and his son Drake.

"I say to attack the enemy now and stop losing time about what we have to do… is obvious or we destroy that thing or it will destroy us"

"Stop It Haver, you know that even if all armies attack we won't beat him… They have a complete army and that beast what an army of simple men can do against them"

"Please don't be so negative Sarin, maybe we can't kill the beast or destroy both of them with simple methods, but we have in out side the dragons army"

"That's right like Greg said we have chance and remember that Hyrule is strong in magic thanks to the Triforce"

"Ha maybe Drake, but still we have to protect not only our crowns our people too, so I say to listen to queen Draca's plan"

"And what will happen if the plan fails Marcus… tell me what are you going to do" said Haver angered.

"STOP IT all of you, please stop. Maybe I'm to young to know what's right and what isn't, but I'm the protector the Triforce of wisdom so please calm down and let be reasonable… Our armies alone can't defend something like this but if we still continue discussing and fighting each other we won't be able to defend not our selves our people. Even if Fawn can defeat us he doesn't know that we are together and planning a way to defeat him so we have advantage and are we going to waste it or use it?"

"Princess Zelda is right so say it, who is with us and who is not; you can go and do whatever you want but don't come back asking for help." Said Miura standing up and walking toward the window, the room was filled with silence and before any one could speak the door was abruptly open by a guard.

"¡Your Majesty…Sir Link is back but… but… come quick you majesty he is asking for your presence… there is not much time they have take him to the infirmary. Please sire" the guard where in tears and his face was pale with scare and sadness. After that words Zelda run out the room toward the infirmary fearing the worst while the king and the guard were right behind her. When she was about to enter in the room her father stooped her telling her to wait there, when the king enter the royal physician told him.

"Your Highness we did all we could, even our bests potions, fairies and magic spells couldn't cure all his wounds… the only hope we have is if he survives the night maybe will be a chance but I doubt sir that he will make it… He is now delirious and has been asking for you presence"

After that words the physician and his team walked out the room leaving the king alone with Link and Navi who was sat on his pillow crying, the king slowly walked toward the bed seeing the pale face of Link and the blood in the bandage. Navi wiped her tears as she stood up and made a quick reverence to the king saying with a pitiful and sorrow voice.

"It was my fault… I… I should have been in guard to… to tell him about the dragon… it was my responsibility… I was the one who was guiding him… I sorry it's fault… I am his guardian fiery… it was me who should protect him… oh please don't let him die…my goddess it my fault…"

"It's not your fault Navi… we will do everything we can so stop crying, Link is strong warrior; he wont die that easy… Cheer up go to Link's room and try to rest a little you will see that everything will be fine" said the king in a comforting voice while he grabbed Navi with his hands. Navi nodded while she cleaned her tears and flied out the room. The King looked to the door and then to Link saying.

"Please son be okay… wake up Link we need you" 

Link opened his eyes founding them tired while his chest hurt and his mouth tested like blood, Link saw the king eyes and with his last energy said

"Your highness… I'm… very…sorry…please for give me…tell…princess Zelda that I'm sorry… I fail… and I have broken my promise with her and you… but… if I'm going…to die… my death won't be in vain… the way to wake up… Ala… is… with the sacrifice of… Wisdom… Courage and Power… in the balance of life…"

After that words Link eyes were closed while he fell in coma, The king felt tears in his eyes when the most novel and courageous knight is dying. He knew Link when he was a child to now and it was like son to him, he loved him like his own son and now it was dying.

The king walked out the room founding her daughter with tears on her eyes and with sorrow and hate said.

"They said that if he pass the night maybe… maybe survive… go with him "

Zelda nodded as she entered the room with tears on her eyes sitting on the edge of the bed and taking his right hand in her toward her face while tears wet them.

"Please Link hang on… Don't leave me now… I love you"

And after that three little words the king walked toward the meeting.

*************************

Link saw that was surrounded by the nothingness when he heard a strange voice calling his name sacred looked to the source of the voice where the four goddesses appeared before him.

"Young one don't be scare by us" said Nayru while she smiled, Link at this moment he reverenced the goddesses while they speak.

"Link we have come to help you in your quest for that our dear sister Destiny will tell you what to do" said Din with a serious expression.

"Link chosen of my sister Farore, there a two forms to destroy the terrible best call Shooting Star, you must travel to the end of the desert to the abandon city where the bless blade rest, for that you must go with the my chosen one. The details of the direction are in the book of shadows that Mary has and the second one with a decisions in the next hours the great Dragon will be or not awaken, chose wisely young man and that all I can to for you"

"We will always be watching you and remember what we have told you… I wish you good luck my chosen one… and remember that I will be there to help you if you need it"

After Farore last words Link saw that everything turned in black hearing a soft voice calling his name. 

****

Author: Hi, soon next Chapter… and please reviews.


	9. Chapter Eight

chapter eight of ala **__**

Chapter Eight 

"The Legendary Sword"

Link opened his eyes feeling them tired and heavy, his vision was blurred while he tried to focus the images that where next to him and after a few seconds the figures took forms. Link saw that he was in a bed in the infirmary of the castle and that at his right side was a small table with medicines, potions and books. He saw that in front of the table was a chair, the room was in silence for few minutes until the sound of the door made him try to sit up. When the nurse saw what he tried to do she yell for help and run toward him pushing him back to bed.

"Oh please sir don't do that, try to not over do your self"

"Where am I?"

"Oh, you are in Hyrule Castle sir Link your horse brought you a few days ago, you were in such condition that we thought that you will never do it"

After the words of the nurse the royal physician entered with other nurse, they were amused and relieved to see that Link have awaken and he was talking with one of the nurses. Quickly the physician studied Link wounds and cures them with the help of his assistants and after seeing that he was going to be okay said before leaving the room.

"Well I think that he will be fine so let's rest and please Link two things don't over do your self and never scare us like that we thought that you were going to die"

The doctor walked out the room Leaving Link who was sit in the edge of the bed feeling sick, Impa was walking toward the infirmary hoping to hear good news about Link when she found the physician and his assistants walking toward her.

"Hi there Ray, so how's the kid?"

"Very well now he even tried to sit up today, can you believe that"

"If you don't need us sir we want to go home," said one of the nurses

"Sure you can go now and if you see the princess tell her the good news" 

"We will sir and good bye Impa," said the other nurse

The royal Physician and Impa walked up the stairs in direction to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

***********************

In the principal garden Zelda was sit in her fountain playing with the water while she hoped and preyed that Link was okay, she was so distracted that didn't heard the sound of steps.

"What do you think you are doing here Zelda, stop mopping around and smile today will be a beautiful day"

"Who say it Impa, I'm only going to stop until I hear news about Link"

"Well maybe today is your lucky day so why don't you go and visit him"

"I did in the morning, but… he is in coma"

"Well that was in the morning why don't you go and cheek it out, and don't look at me like that"

Zelda only smiled while she stood up and entered the castle hoping that Impa was right that Link was all right, Zelda stood in front of the door scared to open it and found that Link was dead. Summoning all her courage opened the door seeing that Link was in bed with his eyes closed, but before she could move Link voice was hear asking who was there. Tears of joy fell from her eyes while she run toward his bed yelling his name, Link instantly sat up only receiving a crying Zelda who hugged him and never wanted to let go. Link hold her while she cried and when she calmed down a little she looked up to see his blue eyes where covered with worry.

"I'm sorry… If this is a dream I don't want to wake up, please tell me I beg you tell me this is not a dream" said Zelda closing her eyes while tears danced across her cheek.

"No it's not a dream, shhh is all right," said Link wiping her tears while he brought her close to him. They stood in silence only hugging each other until Zelda feel sleep in his arms. 

*********************

The king Harkinian worried about his daughter he had search for her all the afternoon and he hadn't found her, While he was walking toward the infirmary the last place to cheek he found that Impa was hidden in front of the door of the room where Link was staying. Curios he walked toward her and asked with a soft voice.

"What are you doing and by any chance do you know where is my daughter?" 

Impa Looked behind her founding that the king and with soft smile said to be quiet or he will spoil all, the king was perplexed and looked the room thank to the small opening of the door. In the room he saw that Zelda was sleep in the bed while Link was sit on the edge of the bed caressing her hair and whispering things, Impa fearing that they will discover them told the king to leave them alone walking up stair toward the royal's chambers.

"Well you highness you now know where your daughter is and also Link condition"

"Yes Impa now I know about that, is late and tomorrow will be a hard day for all of us" 

The night was quiet and perfect while the moonlight illuminated the sky and the land with her pale face and it was the last night of peace. 

The dawn was starting when the cuccos crowed to the new day waking up the entire castle; the day was busy and the troops worried and preparing to be ready, In the dinning room all were reunited after breakfast to discuss the last details of the plan.

" I said to send some explorers to cheek the field." Said Haver with an anger voice.

"And sacrifice innocent lives, are you nuts?" said Marcus standing up.

"If we only have anther way to kill that beast." Said Greg with a disappointed voice.

"There is another way." Said Link with a strong and firm voice while he entered the room, The king where in silent while Zelda stood up and told Link that he was still ill and have to rest but he only ignored her.

"Tell us Link, what are you saying is true?" asked the King Harkinian with interest.

"Yes sire, the book that little Marie has is the book of shadows where is written the location of the bless blade that was made by the goddess destiny to kill the dragons if it was needed"

"How do you know all that young man?" Asked Marcus with out believing in Links words.

"Well sire if I tell you won't believe me, but still I will answer you question. When I suppose to be in coma the four goddesses appeared in my dream telling me that it wasn't my time, the young one the goddess Destiny told me the two ways to kill the dragon. One is waking up the dragon Ala and the second is the bless blade that can only be used by her chosen one and if my suspicious are correct that person is Miura, if we want to fight that dragon we will need that sword. That's why I ask your permission Highness let me travel with Miura to the Abandon City"

****

Author: Hi, soon next Chapter… and please reviews. Please tell me what do you think and do you like it ^_^.


	10. Chapter Nine

chapter nine of ala **__**

Chapter Nine

"The beginning of the war"

The sun was brightly shining making the dreams hopes true, there in the stables Link was finishing the last arrangements for the trip. Epona was happy to see that her master was all right and anxious to departure for the new adventure, the sound of the birds singing to the new day was cheering up everybody. When he finished Link walked Epona out of the stable caressing her hair while his mind remembered the talk he had with the king.

"Link are you sure about this? Is better for you to stay, you are ill" Said Navi who was sat on Link cap, Link only told her that it was his duty.

"So you are going to die if the goddess tell you, Link please stop this I'm worried about you" said Zelda walking toward him while her eyes were in tears.

Navi flied to Epona's head and sat in the middle of her ears while she looked at the sad scene, Link only looked away and then to the princess eyes.

"Listen Zelda, I want more than nothing to stay here with you, but my destiny, my mission is to protect you and this kingdom… I doing this for you even if it cost my life you will be save"

"I don't want to be save if it cost your life, Link" 

"Zelda, I know that you are worried about me, but please listen to me if don't do this not only Hyrule will be in the danger, the rest of the kingdoms too. I promise that I will come back safe and sound to you and this time I'm not traveling alone Miura is going with me so don't worry… Everything will be fine I give you my word"

Tears where on her eyes and face when Zelda hugged him, before he departure Link kissed her and mounted Epona ridding in direction to the desert. Impa only sighed when she saw the sad scene while a smile appeared on the king face.

Miura quickly joined Link ridding toward the desert, the horses where running as fast as they could while Link only hoped that the goddess told him was true. When they entered in the Gerudo Valley Naboru received them with proud and strange news.

"Link, Miura you both are fast, let the horse rest, they will need it if you want to cross the desert, mean while I have news from you" said Naboru while they dismounted and walked toward her house.

When they entered Naboru site on her desk while Link and Miura asked about the news, Naboru smiled as she said in a sad, deep voice.

"Link as you know we re the guardians of the desert and the Abandon City, well I send some of our best guard to protect the city and a few days ago we lost communication with them. My niece was one of them I'm worried about her, please if you discover anything tell me."

Link nodded telling her that she shouldn't worry so much, after a few hours and recommendations they departure ridding as fast as they could. The red and yellow colors of the sunset was on the sky preparing the night to come, Link and Miura slowed the step of the horses knowing that if they over do it they will die. Miura silent looked to the arid scenario that the red sky and the golden sand made, Navi feeling a bit of cold looked toward their direction seeing that the sand was strangely moving; Thinking that she was hallucinating smiled, but then she again saw that the sand where moving toward them and with a bad felling yell Link that something was in front of them. They stopped and looked all round but everything was calm.

"I don't like this Link, all is too calm" said Miura in a deep and serious voice while she took out her sword.

"You are right, is like the desert is death. Navi can you sense something?" asked Link.

"I'm confuse, the enemy is near of us but I can't see it"

They stood a few minutes in silent waiting and searching for any kind of move, The sun set ended and the sky was dark only being illuminated with the brightly stars and the full moon. There in the middle of the silent Epona neighed scared as she reared on causing Link fell in to the ground; Miura tried to grab Epona but before them a giant creature with the body of a ferret, the claws and tail of a lizard and skin of armadillo jumped out of the sand attacked them.

The red eyes searched for them while Miura tried to slash it with her sword seeing that it was useless, Link took out his bow while he screamed to Navi what was his weak point. Navi saw that the eyes where only covered with a second and transparent eyelid.

"The eyes Link, hurry before it goes to the ground again"

Link aimed to the eyes and when the creature looked at him he shoot, the arrow went straight to his eyes and cross it making the animal yell in pain fell in the ground. Miura taking this as her cue with her sword ran thought the other eye and with a powerful trust she kill it, Link stood up and called Epona who walked toward her master while he said.

"That was a close one, is better that we camp near those rocks for the night and early in the morning continue or journey"

"I agree with you, beside the horse need to rest and if we follow this step maybe for tomorrow night we will arrive" said Miura walking toward her horse.

"Is creature follow the movement so if stay still on one place they wont feel us" said Navi who was sat on Links shoulder.

They agreed and started their camping.

*******************

Mean while in the north Fhawn was on his throne admiring the red scepter, when one of the guards entered and said to him.

"Sir, our spy told us that the hero of time and the royal guardian left Hyrule in the morning and they won't be back until a couple of days. We wait for your orders"

"So the kingdom has left in the hands of the courageous guards of Hyrule Ha ha, it will be very improper of us if we just attack the castle. Write a letter and send some one with it to tell the king that if he doesn't surrender in the next twenty-four hours we will destroy Hyrule and all his people to ashes understood" said Fhawn in a deep and evil voice.

The guard nodded and walked away leaving the kind who asked to the scepter to help him making the red Dragon that was sleep out side the castle roared anxious for blood.

*******************

The chilly wind was beginning to warm up while the sun was ready to come out, Link and Miura not wanting ton waste more time started their trip toward the Abandon City. When the night come tired they reached the ruins of the entrance of the city, all the place was silent and the rocks were destroy by the sand, wind and the time making it look spooky. There near a ruin that looked to be in good shape where the arms, shields of the Gerudos that protected this place, fearing the worst Link and Miura split up searching for them. After four hours they couldn't found anything, tired they set a camp in one of the ruins to rest.

At the next morning they went to principal temple that was in the center of the city, the place was decorated with salutes of the four goddesses and the symbol of the Triforce. The center of the room was the statue of young woman dresses in priest clothes, standing up with eyes close seen toward the Triforce of the temple like she was praying, It was very wear to se that the statue want affect by the time. There while they where investigating the temple the doors closed locking them inside, they took out their swords ready for any attack until a sweet voice was heard.

****

"Don't be afraid of me… I will not hurt you, I just one to know why you are here"

They looked all round discovering that the statue of the women disappeared, Link felling his mouth dry guarded his sword and said in a normal voice.

"My name is Link the Hero of Time, I have come by the wishes of the Goddess Destiny who told me to come with her chosen one to claim the sacred sword to destroy Shooting Star"

****

"You are not lying to me, as I see there a few question on your mind… to kill something that is been in two balance you must kill both…"Said the voice sweetly and charming

"Please help us, I beg you in the name of the dragon race help us" said Miura kneeling as she put her sword in the ground"

****

"I will give help Dragon… My name is Sefir the guardian of the bless sword, Long time ago my master guarded here with me… but like I said before for kill it you must first kill both"

Link worried and confused by her words asked who the balance of Life acted in the will of the souls

****

"Both parts are separated by a magic force making them to different thing but still the same and when the balance came if you want to destroy one of them you will always have to destroy both… That's the balance of Life… The power of this sword and all creatures is the will of the soul… With out it, it must be sacrifice a soul in the balance of life to return the will to the soul"

Author: Hi, soon next Chapter… and please reviews. Please tell me what do you think and do you like it ^_^.


	11. Chapter ten

chapter ten of ala **__**

Chapter Ten

"The hope"

After they departure, Zelda walked toward her room where she cried in her bed until she fell sleep. Impa who was looking at her closed the door and walked toward the library, in her way she meet with the King who was walking out of his room. She greet him while the king smiled to her and continue his way toward the library, confused by his behavior walked toward the room entering saying with a soft but serious voice.

"Sire, I will like to know why the smile now?" said Impa as she walked in front of him, the king took a book from the bookshelf and with a smile he said.

"Poetry… Nice, elegant, creative… But all of it is in this simple book, a book that has been written by different kind of men and woman. Knights, writers, simple persons with the desire to express their feeling in such form. Then if you open this book you wont only find poems about romance, the nature, heroes there are also fears, dreams and hopes… that's all we have hope that we will and kill the beast" said The king while he walked toward a table and sat down.

"I know what you mean sire, but why are you so sure that Link will come back with the sword" said Impa worried as the king looked at her with a confused expression.

"I have fate in the boy, he wont give up that easy, trust me Impa he will come back " Said the King as he started reading his book.

Impa was about to left the room when a guard opened the door saying that a messenger from Fhawn has come and wanted to speak with him, the king stood up and walked toward the throne room where a knight dressed in black armor was waiting him. When the king entered the man didn't make any reverence he only gave the message to him and waited for his answer. The kings eyes where instantly full of hate, rage, madness as he read the note and with a sever voice said throwing the note to him.

"I King Harkinian of Hyrule will never surrender to your master, I fist will sacrifice my life to give it to you. Tell your master that if he wants Hyrule he will have to come and take it" said the king in sever tone that the messenger took the note and walked away saying that if that was his wish then he will tell Lord Fhawn. That night the a meeting was made and all the king where discussing what to do until Link and Miura came back. 

***************************

Mean while the door of the temple opened while the statue of the priestess appeared with the sword on her hands seeing this Miura walked toward it taking the sword in her hands and hearing in her mind the last words of the priestess.

****

"You have to be brave, soon your last task will mean to kill someone you care"

Link putted his hand on her should while she came back from her day dream, he asked her if she was all right and with a smile they walked out of the temple founding the Gerudos waiting them as confused as a kid. Miura explained them all and without waiting more Link and Miura rode toward Hyrule while the feeling of danger were in Link's and Navi's mind. 

The next day when the simple and warm rays of the sun were illuminating the beautiful land of Hyrule and army of darkness walked toward the castle guide by Lord Fhawn, one of the guards immediately saw them sounding the alarm waking up the whole castle. The kings readied they self and walked out toward the gate with their escorts, Zelda tried to go with them but Impa told one of the guards to hold her back. The king Harkinian ordered to open the door while he rode out with the half of Hyrule army toward Fhawn who was in the middle of Hyrule field waiting him.

Fawn smiled as he saw the flags of Hyrule and the king ridding toward them, one of his guard walked toward him giving him a bow who hide it under the saddle while he said.

"Be ready to my signal… when the king fell you will attack until that stay calm"

The guard nodded and walked in front of the line where he mount his horse, The time came and the two kings where a few meters away looking at each other with hate and pride. The king Harkinian was the one who started speaking asking him what he want, but simply said that Hyrule. Trying to calm down why was here and he only say to see his future land, the arrogance of the man was frustrating him while he says with anger.

"I really don't care why are you here, I order you to go out of this land immediately" said the King with sever voice as his guards where ready for anything.

Mean while Zelda was in the castle stables caressing her white horse while she asked her self how was the negotiation, then in her mind she hear the voice of the Nayru who told her father was in danger. At first she thought it was her imagination but in her right had the symbol of the Triforce appeared, immediately she took out her horse putting him only the reins, she mounted it and rode toward the door. When the guards saw her ridding in full speed toward the gate they tried to stop her but she continued her way, she was ridding so fast that didn't gave time to them to close the gate when she ran out ridding toward her father.

Fhawn smiled as he putted his right hand near the bow and with a sadistic smile said.

"Your majesty I though we could arrange something but I think is useless now, surrender to me and maybe I will spare your life and your daughter"

The king was about to answer when Zelda voice distract him, she slowed her horse and stopped in front of her father telling him that the Goddess of wisdom talked to her, but before she could finish the king silenced her while he scolded her about coming here. Fhawn saw that now was his chance to kill the king but the princess was in the middle of his way and with this thought a great idea, if he kill the princess then the king will be devastated and it will be easier to take Hyrule. He carefully took out his bow and aim toward Zelda's heart and when he was about to shoot Impa saw this and yell at Zelda to move away. In the middle of the confusion and arrow came straight to Fhawn crossing his hand making the bow and the arrow fell to the ground. 

Fhawn in pain and madness yell and looked at the direction where the arrow came seeing that Link and Miura where Ridding toward them while he had another arrow ready to shoot again. Zelda yell his name as they stopped in front of Fhawn and with rage he said to Fhawn.

"It will be better if you get the hell out of here and come back from the hole you came out unless you want and other arrow and this time I will not aim to you hand"

Fhawn in anger took the reigns of his horse and rode out of Hyrule yelling at them that he will kill them all.

****

Author: Sorry for the small chapters but i like it this way andplease pretty please review or I'm going to die…^_^.


	12. Chapter eleven

chapter eleven of ala **__**

Chapter Eleven

"The Last Night"

After all the commotion, they rode back to the castle, Link was in the stables brushing Epona when he saw Impa came with Zelda's horse. Link saw that she was talking to her self about how stupid that kid was and if there where any way to tell her to stay still. He smiled a bit while Impa continued talking; at this point Navi couldn't hold her laugh and started laughing, while Link walked out the stable toward the principal garden leaving a laughing Navi and an angered Impa in the stables.

Link tried to clear his mind when he saw that Zelda was sitting near the fountain with tears on her eyes, worried walked toward her an asked her if she was all right, Zelda looked away and said that everything was fine. He didn't believe her and asked again but she refused to talk and walked away, Link only sighed and preyed to the goddess that she was all right.

The king who was walking toward the library saw all this from a window and with a determinate look walked toward Zelda's room, he didn't knock at the door and open it founding her daughter crying on her bed and with a sever voice called her name. She instantly wiped the tears and looked toward her father who said in a deep voice as he close the door.

"Zelda dear I don't know why you are acting in such way toward Link, but I do know that you love him… I'm not blind my dear I have seen they way you look at him and the behavior both have to each other… so speak now and tell me what's wrong"

Zelda sat on her bed and with soft voice said.

"I don't know all of sudden I started thinking about Link and the war and the kingdom… The last time I talk to him he just walked away not caring my feelings form him… he preferred to ran away and have adventure to be by my side… then if is that he wants… if he ants a girl who can follow him wherever he wants… Then Miura will be the best choice, she is mart, nice, gentle…"

The king immediately stopped her and he said with a serious and soft voice.

"Do you really think that… right now that man is out there thinking that maybe this will be his last night alive, and all you care is crazy things… I have something to confess you my dear and I should have told you sooner but I think this the right moment… Link loves you I know that because before he went to the Abandon City he talked to me in private..."

***FLASH BACK***

It the cold night the king was in his studio when the door opened and Link entered in the room making a reverence, the king smiled and while he looked to the window asked if he was really sure about going to the Abandon City. Link told the king that he was ready. The king smiled and sat on his chair while he asked if he had speak with Zelda, Link looked at the king perplexed while he tried to speak.

"Link don't try to fool me I know that you have feelings for my daughter and she has the same for you, but I won't accept it until I hear it from you. Link Hero of Time do you love my daughter?"

"Yes sire more than nothing, my Lord I will ask you a favor before I'm gone tomorrow… I don't what is going to happen if we will win or lose the war but I… I… I ask you to give the permission to have Zelda's hand in marriage Sire"

Said Link Looking away while he tried to understand what was saying.

"Well Link it looks that I don't have many options so yes, you can marry my daughter after all this end… Is there something more young man?"

"No sire, and thank you I will departure in the morning, good night my king"

"Link, take care of your self and come back to us I know that you will, but take care"

"I will Sire and good night" said Link walking out of the room while the king smiled to himself.

***END OF FLASH BACK***

Tears where on Zelda's eyes as her father finished the story and with smile she asked.

"Did he ask my hand in marriage… I didn't know why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it wasn't the right time that it will be better if he told you first, but seeing you like this I had to do something… So there is young man in the temple of the time who is confused and the only thing that holds him to come back is the love he have for you… Go to him Zelda he need you right now" Said the king as he wiped the tears of her daughter, Zelda smiled and hugged her father and with pride and joy walked out of her room toward the temple of time.

Link was kneeling in front of the altar of the temple praying to the goddess for the courage he will need tomorrow in battle, when he heard steeps. He stood up and saw that Zelda was in the entrance looking at him. H e tried to say something but she walked toward him putting one finger on his moth telling him to be quiet, her eyes were sparking with joy and love that melt his soul when he looked at them. She closed her eyes and kissed him, Link grab her by her waist while she snaked her hand on his neck and what started with sweat kiss instantly become more passionate. When they broke it to breath he softly asked her why and she only smiled as she rested her head on his chest telling him that she was wrong, that she was sorry for treating him like that and that she loved him no matter what happened tomorrow.

****

Author: HEY I KNOW¡¡¡, If you think that the next chapter will be some kind of Lemon just go away I'm staying with this in the level of PG-13, it cost me lot to write something this waffy… (Dark Cat things is going to die from embarrassment) so forget it… maybe one day…. MAYBE I will write a lemon and this chapter in honor to my dear Friend Black Tiger who continue saying that I don't have a romantic side and that I live to kill people (Dark Cat smiled evilly) so see ya and I hope you Like it.


	13. Chapter twelve

chapter tewlve of ala **__**

Chapter Twelve

"The Day of The Battle"

The gentle night was fading while the black sky and shining stars began disappearing with the soft colors of the dawn, the dark blue was beginning to transform in a different colors that began from the soft pink to the blue of the water.

The royal castle was beginning to be bright with the rays of the sun as the birds sang to the new day with hope, joy and pride, the soft wind caressed the top of the threes with love and care. In one of the room of the palace, the gentle wind moved the purple curtain that separated the balcony from the room. The ray of the sun entered between the soft moves of the wind waking the young hero that sleep on his bed. Link opened his when he saw the reflection of the sun in his mirror and with a soft smile looked at the beautiful angel that was sleep beside him. He close his eyes while his mind remembered what happened last night but a depressing feeling fell over him with the thoughts of the war. Zelda opened her eyes and looked to her handsome hero, who was in deep thought she snuggled close to him while his arms where instantly around her giving the protection and love she needed.

Zelda rested her head on his chest hearing his heart when the silence was broken with the sound of the guards calling to be ready, Link sighed as he looked to the ceiling and with a soft but depress voice said.

"It's time, I have to go"

Zelda looked to his eyes while she fought the tears, Link carefully sat down and looked for his cloths. After a few minutes Link was dressed in his usual cloths and when he was reading himself guarding the master sword Zelda walked toward him and hugged him while tears fell from her eyes.

"Promise me that you will come back to me… That you will return victorious from this battle… promise me Link"

Link hugged her while he fought the tears he knew that this wont be an easy battle and that maybe he would die fighting for the kingdom for her safety, with a gentle move his hand occupied her cheek making her look at him kissing her softly. After the kiss broke his lips brushed her while he said in soft whisper.

"I will always be with you, my heart and soul are yours" and with that said he walked out the room, while Zelda only threw herself in his bed crying.

The King Harkinian and the other kings where reunited in the door of the palace waiting for the last orders to began the attack, Link walked toward them while Navi was on his shoulder ready for the battle.

"We will attack from the north, we won't let them escape" said Haver angered as Drake smiled to his father

"We will attack from the west, we will be ready" said Sarin in a deep and serious voice.

"In the East Side we will be waiting them, our army will be ready for anything" said Marcus with a smile.

" The Dragon army will be supporting you all the time all of you" said Draca with a soft smile.

"But then there are two things missing, who will protect the castle and how are we going to kill the dragon?" asked the King Harkinian.

"For that I have and answer your highness" said Link as he and Zelda entered in the room, instantly Zelda went to her father side as Link explained.

"Miura and I will kill the dragon, so don't worry about that"

"My duty as the commander of the sages with our power we will protect the palace" said Zelda in soft voice while she looked to Link's eyes.

"The army of Hyrule is strong sire, Gorons, Zoras, Gerudos all of us is participating in this even the Kokiris sent wolfos in our help" said Link to the king while Navi stood up and with a serious expression said.

"The grates fairies of the fountains have come to help us in healing and protecting the citizens, we the fairies will do all we can to help you with our magic"

The king smiled and with that they mounted their horses and headed toward Hyrule field, Zelda and the other sages stood there looking until they disappeared from they site. 

*********************

Fhawn roared angered about what they did to him and with rage he mounted his horse and yell to his army saying that that they will take Hyrule, he took the scepter as Shooting Star stood up and took flight disappearing in the sky.

When they where in front of each other Fhawn yelled at the king to surrender or die in his hands, the King Harkinian only took out his sword and commanded his army to attack. A first Line of archers stood in front with great aim attacked killing some of them, Fhawn raised his sword and all his men attacked them. 

The battlefield began to be cover with shadow of death and blood as the royal knight of Hyrule fought with the dark army, seeing his opportunity the other kingdoms launch to the attack. Quickly Fhawn saw that his army soon will be defeated they where to many for them and with a triumphal smile raised the scepter scramming.

"No matter how many of you are or if you planed and strategy SHOOTING STAR KILL THEM ALL"

The sky turned dark as huge shadow covered them, Link felt his blood cold and with a might scream told the knight to use their shields when the red beast landed behind his master roaring and throwing flames.

The knight distracted by the best began to be killed, Link who was still ridding on Epona ran as fast as he could toward the dragon. Miura tried to get near him, but the beast thirsty of blood attacked burning the grass and killing not only the royal knight even part of the black army. There when they started to lose hope the dragon knight of Draca came to help each one of the ridding in dragon with long spears ready to kill the beast. It was a brutal battle, men where dying while the flames started covering the field, Link was fighting with all his force trying to get near the dragon when a voice in his mind said.

****

"To kill something that is been in split in two to bring it the balance you must kill both…"

Link looked perplexed when Navi yell at him to look out and he move Epona a side and with a powerful thrust of the sword killed an other man, then he saw his hand covered in blood as the master sword and a man death in front of him.

"This wrong… What have I done…there must be away to stop all this madness" thought to himself as Navi tried to take him back to reality.

****

"Make a choice… to give a soul his will you will have to sacrifice the power, wisdom and courage in the balance of life… make a choice… remember the queen Draconis last words… you can stop this madness"

"Link looked up and saw that Shooting Star stooped attacking the people and his new target was the palace, angered and in rage he remembered the queen last words and everything took sense, Link rode toward Fhawn and a few meters away of him he yell.

"If you want Hyrule you will have to kill me fist"

"What are you trying to say kid? Oh I see… Okay If you ever kill me this war ends but I kill you then Hyrule surrender before me what do you say?" Said Fhawn in arrogance.

"Is fine with me" said Link as he dismounted Epona, Fhawn couldn't stop laughing and with a might Roar of Shooting Star all stopped and looked to Link and Fhawn in silence.

"Here in front of me is the Hero of Time Link, Know retrieve your army Hyrule and I will retrieve mine"

"What the hell are you thinking Link" Yell Impa at him but he only told her to do what he asked, Impa called back the army and walked toward the entrance of the castle waiting there. Fhawn called his army and with a sadistic smile said.

"Well all is ready for the match, I you kill me we will surrender to you, but like I said if you die then Hyrule will surrender to us agree?"

The king and all the people was perplexed about what Fhawn said, Zelda ordered to open the gate while she walked out to see the commotion. Link agreed while Navi still yelled at him that he was nuts and he was going to be kill, Fhawn raised his scepter and Shooting Star roared while it walked toward Link.

"He and me are one, if you kill him then I will die" said Fhawn smiling thinking that he was all ready victorious, Link told Navi to take Epona Back where Impa was and to tell Miura to be ready to cut the dragon head. Navi looked at him worried and asked him what he was going to do, but he only said.

"I have made my choice, here in the balance of Life Navi so go and never forget me"

When Navi and Epona ran away Link took out from his bag of item the potion that Draconis gave him and in his mind said.

" I'm Link of Hyrule, The Hero of Time sacrifice in the name of the goddess destiny my soul to you king Dragon in the balance of Life… please answer my plea"

****

"I accepted the sacrifice an your soul, drink and will come back to life"

Link drank the potion while he closed his eyes and felt the voice of the goddess destiny thanking him, Shooting Star tried to attack him but a magic shield protected him making him roar in anger. Link was covered by blue flame, then a brightly shinning made all to cover their eyes and when they opened them before of them the stood in place of Link a dragon as the same high of Shooting Star but in a royal blue color and silver. The same moment that Marie saw the beast screamed with tears on her eyes.

"Ala Master Ala please save us… Mater Ala…"

Zelda and the other looked perplexed to the huge beast that was looking at the red Dragon with rage and wisdom, then Fhawn angered yelled that that wasn't the deal, but Shooting star ignored him attacking the dragon. Ala roared and moves a side hit him with his tail as a claw grabbed him from the neck, in rage Shooting Star tried to fried him with his breath, but the strong wing of Ala protected him from the flames. Miura was really confused when she saw Navi who told her what Link told her, then she took out her sword and readied for the opportunity, Not giving up Shooting star scratched Ala's chest making him let go. The two dragons looked t each other with hate while trying to find the way to kill the other, Shooting Star roared and attacked again making him to defend himself. Ala seeing his opportunity grabbed him from the wings with his claws taking him down to the ground, and with his powerful jaw be bite his neck leaving him defenseless. Miura rode toward them with the sword on her hand, she jumped down bringing the sword toward Shooting Star neck, a slashing sound was heard and the sword decapitated him. 

Fhawn not wanting to believe this took out his sword and tried to attack them, but it was meet by one of Ala's claw that killed him in the spot. The black army seeing destroy surrendered to Hyrule while Draca came near the great dragon and with soft voice asked.

"You master of wisdom and magic, what can we do for you?"

****

"Kill me…To kill something that is been in split in two to bring it the balance you must kill both…"

"I don't understand you my Lord, why?"

****

"One soul and one body in two places in two different time, I have kill one part of me. If I'm not death then we will live again"

"What happened to Link, where is he?" asked Zelda as she stood near Draca.

****

"The man call Link made his choice in the balance of time… he has disappears"

"NO, that's can not be true… He will never abandon us…" said Zelda angered and desperate

****

"Kill me now chosen one or I will have to make you kill me"

Miura didn't know what to do, that dragon was Link's soul, if she kill him then she will kill Link to. It was so confusing, but Ala didn't want to wait any longer and roared toward them attacking them. Miura moved Draca away but Zelda stood there with tears on her eyes, Ala raised his claw and when he was about to kill her the voice of Link stopped him centimeter from her. Miura seeing this opportunity attacked the dragon crossing his sword over his chest making him roar in pain while he fell death.

***************

Link looked around of him seeing himself covered by the nothingness, curios he heard a voice call his name and walked toward the source of it seeing a strange door. He opened the door and walked in founding a beautiful and simple room of a cabin, there was sitting Destiny who told him to take sit. Link sat in front of her while she asked if he wanted something to drink, but he only said he was all right. The goddess looked at his eyes while she said in soft voice that she was sorry for what she has done to him. That she should have thought better the things when she gave her gift to the land, but she was happy to see that even one man knew how to use her gift. Link tried to understand about what she was talking when he heard the voice of Zelda, he instantly stood up seeing in front him the image of Ala attacking her. Without hesitation he screamed to stop it and the dragon stopped. Destiny closed the image while she asked him in a serious voice.

"Link I will personally take you back to your life… I will give your soul back, but you won't remember what happened after you took the potion, you won't remember this conversation. Do you want to go back to your life again?"

Link immediately answered her yes, and with a soft smile she told him to hold he hand and she will take him back., Link took the hand of the goddess don't believing what was happening and then saw that the nothingness surround them. 

***************

When ala fell to the ground both of the dragons disappeared while the field was covered with grass and plats making it look like nothing happened, The king Harkinian ordered to take under arrest the dark army and with the war over they returned to the castle. That cold evening black clouds where on the sky making the rain purify the ground and the soul of the people, Zelda was in her room crying when she heard that some one knocked at his door. She didn't respond and the door opened, Impa walked toward her putting a hand on her shoulder telling her that everyone was at the temple and his father was waiting her. (**A/N:** I know, for an instant you thought that it was going to be Link right? ^-^)

Zelda stood up and cleaned her tears while she walked out of the room with Impa, at the temple of Time Raru was giving a some words to commemorate the souls of the brave man that died that day in the battle. Most of the people was with sad face and tear in their eyes while Navi who was sited in one of the corners of the ceiling looked where the master sword was kept seeing Link and a strange girl talking. Thinking she was hallucinating flied toward them founding the room empty, tears where on her eyes when Raru started talking about the heroic act that Link did for save them. When he said that the goddesses had him in their glory the Triforce appeared behind him taking the form of the three goddesses. 

The people shocked looked at them while Nayru with a soft voice said.

"People of Hyrule or land have suffer by the lost of our love ones, we are here to help our younger sister Destiny"

"Long time ago we made a decision, each one of us gave and important gift to this land, but, anger, jealousy, and all of those feeling made that one of the most beautiful gifts became a nightmare to you" said Din with a serious voice.

"Even us couldn't stop this madness… The fault of all this must fell in your heart and minds, but still after you where destined to suffer for your action a man… A simple soul gave it to save all of you… a soul that it wasn't destined to be destroy sacrifice it's self in the balance of Life" Said Farore with a soft and serious voice.

"We the goddesses that helped to create the Life in Hyrule, we are here to became real the wish of our younger sister" said the three of them in unison.

There the temple was in silence when a woman walked out of the place where the master sword is kept, her face was much younger that her sisters and her glow more lightly, but with smile she said.

"I introduce my self, my name is Destiny the youngest one… I have come here to repaid the damage that my gift did… to return his soul to the man who sacrifice it with out hesitation… I have asked my sisters to give me the permission and to help me to bring back the Legendary Hero of Time back"

The four goddesses made a circle while nary said glowing in blue color.

"It was needed the wisdom to create the balance of Life, I gave it back to you" after her words she disappeared leaving a silhouette of blue color.

"It was needed the power to fight for the truth in the balance of Life, I gave it back to you" after her words she disappeared While the silhouette took the form of a man with a shield and a sword on his back.

"It was needed a courage soul for fighting for his dreams in the balance of Life, I Farore give it back to you My chosen one." After her words she disappeared while the silhouette took the form of Link with his usual cloths and with the hyligan shield and the master sword on his back.

"And I give you back your pure soul that was taken unfairly in the balance of time, Link I will always owe you… wake up." After the goddess disappeared, Link felt his heart bating while he took a deep breath while he open his eyes founding that he was in the middle of the temple of time with his usual cloths, a shield and the master sword. Confused looked around him seeing that everybody was looking at him like he was a ghost or something.

Navi flied toward him hugging his cheek while she repeated over and over that she missed him and the he was alive, Link tried to understood what happened, but he only heard the voice of the goddesses in his mind.

****

"Welcome back Link… you deserved to be at home"

Link looked at the ceiling seeing the four goddesses saying good bye and disappearing, then he looked in front of him and Zelda stood there with tears of happiness in her eyes. He smiled at her as she threw her self in his arms, instantly he hugged her telling he that everything was fine. That they the land of Hyrule was in Joy with the return of the hero of Time while they always thanked the goddesses for bringing him back. 

****

The End

Author: Well I have to confess something, In the story (the first I write) I kill him and never come back… but a friend stated yelling at me that I was crazy, in what I was thinking…. Etc., so I had to rewrite the chapter and let him live (It sucks I hate happy endings) so please review and tell if you like it -_-¡

One more thing…I hate to write Epilogues (I think I write it wrong?) so forget it…K


End file.
